


Snack time!

by Auranaura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auranaura/pseuds/Auranaura
Summary: Urianger and His Lalafell spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snack time!

**Author's Note:**

> My Horny writing bunnies got away form me. Enjoy this first timer's Indulgent crap.

Monocha was standing in the larder of Urianger's home in Il Mheg, looking for a bit of a snack. She was trying very hard not to think about the throbbing warmth between her legs. She grabbed a few items to feed herself and her quarry. Urianger had always been pliant to her appetites, but today had been singular. She felt another rush of heat as she thought about the way she had left him. The gentle astrologian was tied to his own desk in nothing but that pretty metal jewelry he wore over his clothes.

How he had gotten there was interesting considering the lalafell was only about 3 feet tall. She had managed to back Urianger up into the table with a devious look. "Lay back and think of Hydaelyn, while I get you ready." With a startled look he had indulged Monocha with only a slight hitch in his breath as he realised that she had procured silk rope to bind his ankles to his own desk.

Monocha clambered up the chair, and then onto his desk. "Give me your hands." She says quietly. Urianger brings his hands above his head and into the reach of the excited Lalafell. Taking the tip of his index finger into his mouth, she rubbed and admired them. Using another length of the silk rope she bound his wrists loose but firmly. With a kiss to each of his fingertips she secured his hands above his head, and to the desk drawer.

With the handsome Elezen bound, Monocha moved down to the end of the desk to admire her handiwork. "Urianger, if you aren't the most handsome elezen in all of Eorzea I don't know who is." She watches as Urianger begins to blush. "My lady, thou art too kind." He tugs on the ropes a bit. "What are thine plans with me?" Monocha grins at him.

"Oh my sweet Urianger, wouldn't you like to know?" She coos, as she begins to reach forward towards his robes. she slides her hand into his robes to feel the expanse of warm skin, her slightly cool hands causing his breath to hitch again. "Tell me Urianger, are these robes not completely stifling to you?" She asks as she takes a hold of the cloth and begins tearing it open so she can see the expanses of his chest. He squirms as he gasps at the cool air. Monocha continues to rip his robes until Urianger is in nothing but his smalls and those gold chain adornments Monocha loves so much. She can see that Urianger is enjoying her exploration as much as she is. With a flourish and spin, Monocha positions herself so she straddles the bound astrologian, just above where she knew he wanted to be touched.

Urianger continues to squirm, looking up at the still fully clothed Lalafell straddling him. "My lady," he manages to gasp out, "thou art far too dressed. Thou canst possibly be comfortable." She reaches forward spreading her small flat hands over his chest before coming to pinch his already erect nipples. With his gasp, she finally asks him, "What is it you want to see Urianger? The new decorations I secured for this occasion? My decorations or yours perhaps?" Urianger bucks his hips under her making her giggle. She leaves one of her hands to roam his chest, as she reaches into the pocket of the sinfully low cut short dress she wears. She pulls out a set of clamps with small crystals hanging from them. "A special gift, just for you my sweet astrologian. Whenever you wear them," she lays them on his chest as she pinches on nipple to attach one,"I want you to think about me. The only one," she pinches the other nipple attaching the small crystal clamp to it,"who can make you squirm." she rolls her hips and in his scattered thoughts he realises, "Thou art a sinful harlot, my lady, to have forgone your drawers," he manages to get out as he continues to watch the object of his fantasies roll her hips just above where he truly wanted her to be.

"Oh, such harsh words from such a sweet man," Urianger is enraptured and gasping as he realizes she's reaching for the top of her dress, "Especially considering my simple little gift for you." Monocha pulls the little dress down just enough that her perky chest is exposed. Urianger bucks again as he realizes the little amethysts adorning her nipples are not merely clamps but piercings. With a feral glint in her eyes she continues to rub herself on the elezen, before suddenly standing and hopping off the table.

He hears shuffling as he tries to purchase friction on his cock from his smalls. Then there's a dragging noise and a chair is moved between his legs. Monocha, his little sinful harlot of a Lalafell is suddenly standing on a chair between his legs. His heart pounds faster than he's ever felt before. He watches as her small hands rip his smalls and leave him completely exposed. She looked over her handiwork, small perky tits still out, dress scrunched below them, and just barely covering her dripping honey pot. He watches, eyes rapt as the sinful little creature reaches a hand out and grasps the base of his cock. He groans at first contact. He's helpless as she takes her other hand and begins to rub his cock. Belatedly he realises the hand at the base of his cock was to prevent him from reaching that hallowed point of pleasure. He begins to tug more violently at his restraints. She chuckles, ignores his struggles and finally does what she has been craving. She licks the tip of Urianger's cock, then proceeds to sink her mouth onto the man bound for her pleasure. She swallows him down knowing the motions of her throat will make him trash. He did exactly as predicted.

Pulling herself off of him she gives his cock one last long lick. "I'm absolutely famished. Saving the world is busy work, I'll be right back." Urianger's head shoots up. "Thou canst possibly think to leave me like this?" She winks at him, "I'll be back with that snack." She says striding out of the room, pinching a nipple for good show.

Just remembering the ultimately pleasurable torture she had put him through had her clenching as she stood in that larder, pinching a nipple, trying not to drop the plate of food she was holding. With a little struggle she pulls herself together. She needed to check on the elezen. She was sure he'd be no less than furious with her. She strode back into the study, fully expecting to see the astrologian bared and wanting. What she found instead was a bare desk with nothing but ropes on it. It was then that Monocha realised her grave mistake. The pixies liked Urianger better. The pixies might have let him out, and now she had no idea where the possibly furious elezen was. She takes a few more steps forward. She gently places the plate on the ground. She senses the danger in the room, and it only makes her clench harder.

Urianger is upon her before she knows it. He comes from behind swinging her up into his arms, rushing towards the desk. With perhaps more force than he intended, though enough to tear a loud moan from the lewd Lalafell, he deposits her on to the desk he was formerly tied to. "Tell me, mine lady of the harlots, how dost thou plan to wiggle out of this one?" He says, voice deep with lust and a tinge of anger. With one of the large beautiful hands she loves he pins her to the desk, as he grabs the ropes to keep her down. Monocha wiggles, then moans as the piercings on her nipples rub against the cool surface of the desk. With her hands tied, Urianger decides it's time to move forward. As he moves his now warm jewelry brushes between them causing both of them to moan. "I will not let you up," he says as he reaches down to rub himself, "not when thou hast taken advantage of my kindness again." Monocha moans as she tilts her head to watch her elezen lover touch himself. Her mouth falls open watching as he slowly strokes, up, then down.

"Urianger," she moans, watching his cock twitch at the sound,"please don't tease." He gives a deep laugh, that shoots straight to her core.

"Why, my lady, art thou begging?" He moves closer, just enough that she strains to see him, just enough that she can feel his body warmth. He watches as she tries to wiggle herself close enough to touch him. When she was unsuccessful she moaned out In disappointment. "What doth thou like to say, something about turning tables, mayhap? Thou shouldst be grateful that I am not thee," he says, as he finally, finally, inserts his long fingers into Monocha's warm wet snatch, "for unlike thee, I am a benevolent man." 

For what seems like an age all Monocha can focus on is the lust in Urianger's eyes, and the feeling of his long beautiful fingers within her. She keens as he pulls out. She watches as he uses his snatch slick fingers to rub himself as he aligns himself to her entrance.

One heartbeat. Two.

And she can feel his cock enter her. She pulls on the restraints harder, rubbing her pierced chest on the table, trying to get more of her lover's cock within her. He laughs watching her struggle then gives a deep moan as he fully hits himself within her. For a moment they basked in the feeling of each other, nothing to be heard but their panting. He begins to pound into with no warning. She pushes herself back to meet each thrust. Monocha manages to flip herself around between Urianger’s thrust, allowing her to watch him in his full glory. He enters her again, and she can see His muscles flex underneath that beautiful gold jewelry, and his new decorations she had purchased for him, Another one of his forceful thrusts, and the Lalafell comes undone, unable to call out anything but his name. As riled up as he was, it was a miracle he made it the extra few thrusts before he hilted inside her and came, causing her to come again.

Urianger collapses on top of her, breathing heavy. Monocha begins to giggle.   
“Gods if that’s what it took to get you on top I would have tortured you like that before!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand just like my essays in college, I have no idea how to end things. Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism wholesomely welcomed!


End file.
